Monster In My Closet
by LoveAngel7789
Summary: When Mary was a toddler was the last time she had ever seen Sully, the monster who protected her from an evil plot. Now that she's older, she'll stop at nothing to get back to him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written anything in a few years, but I finally got another idea for a fanfiction. Yay! So just a warning, this is rated M for adult themes like language and sex. If you've read my previous story, you already know my taste for writing unorthodox couples. So anyway, I'm not going to bore you with a large paragraph. Please enjoy and please review. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sully pressed the button on the control pad and the light above the door glowed red.

"Well, so long, kid," Mike said as he held out his hand.

"Mike Wazowski!" the three year old shouted excitedly as she hugged him. She was so cute in her little brown pigtails and big pink night shirt. Mike was a little surprised, but he smiled as he returned the hug.

"Yeah," he said. "Aww, Boo. It's been fun." He gently touched her cheek before she turned to take Sully's hand. Sully led the toddler to her door and she looked up at him. He smiled and opened it. She looked inside her room and jumped with excitement. She squealed and giggled as she ran inside an all around. She turned back and ran to Sully, grabbing his large furry hand and pulling him inside. His hand was almost as big as her, but their time together left her so unafraid of the large blue and purple spotted monster.

"Umm... Boo..." Sully protested slightly as he followed her. She continued to run around and hand him toys as he weakly continued to try and find the words he was going to say. "Come here, you!" He smiled as he picked her up. He trotted to her bed as he swung her around like an airplane, and she giggled like crazy. He chuckled too as he placed her gently in bed and tucked her in. He smiled at her as he handed her a teddy bear. Boo suddenly babbled with a serious express as she pointed to her closet door, which was still connected to the warehouse of Monsters, Inc.

"Nothing's coming out of your closet to scare you anymore, right?" he gently assured her. She seemed to make a hum of agreement and Sully smiled as he gently tapped her chin with his large finger. He sighed softly. "Goodbye, Boo," he added sadly.

"Kitty..." Boo said sadly as she put her hand on his.

"Kitty has to go," Sully said solemnly. Boo stood up on her bed so she could hug him, her little arms being buried in the warm fur of his neck. He gently wrapped his monstrous arms around her, practically engulfing her in his embrace. He quietly enjoyed her hug before gently lifting her and sitting her back in bed, tucking her in again. He quietly stood up and sadly left through the closet door, closing it behind him as she stared after him sadly. Boo ran to the closet and opened the door.

"Boo!" she said, only to be greeted by a closet full of clothes and boxes, and old toys. "Kitty?" she asked sadly.

Mary sat up in bed, tears stinging her eyes. That damn dream again. She inhaled deeply, trying to breathe against the longing that ached in her chest. Fifteen years had gone by as if it were nothing. She had grown into a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair that flowed down to her hips and gorgeous caramel brown eyes. She was thin, but her body curved in all the right places.

She had stopped talking about her experience with the monsters once her parents insisted she had outgrown her imaginary friend phase. They had told her she was too old for such nonsense by the time she was seven years old. And as many times as she had hoped to wake up in her room and see that big blue fuzzy monster again, it never happened. Even after fifteen years, she still dreamed about it. She still hoped she would open her eyes and see him. It was still all she could think about. She looked around her bedroom before slipping out of bed, and quietly walking out to the kitchen.

Her apartment was small, but it was perfect for her. She lived alone and it was nearby her college campus so she could walk to school. She poured herself a glass of water and sipped on it, turning and leaning back against the counter. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the kind of reunion she could have if she was just able to see Sully again. When she was little, he seemed so big. She imagined his large hands around her hourglass waist, feeling his fur against her skin.

She sat back on the kitchen counter, lifting one leg and placing her foot down beside herself. She moaned softly as she slipped her hand inside of her sleep shorts, gently pleasing and teasing herself. He had such a large mouth and now, she imagined what he only might be able to do with that large tongue of his. She gasped softly as she slipped her other hand up inside her shirt to play with her nipple and breast. It only took a few minutes of playing with herself as she let her imagination run wild before she experienced that hot burst of climax. She sat on the counter, panting, before finishing the glass of water.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Mary whimpered softly, blushing and groaning softly as she hid her face in her hands. She sighed. She didn't want to think about it right this moment. She walked back to her bedroom, crawling back into her bed. Her eyes settled on her closet door as she laid down. She groaned sadly, closing her eyes. She told herself to forget it. She would never see him again except for in her dreams.

Mary opened her eyes, trying to orient herself as her alarm clock blared at her. She whined and slammed her hand down on top of it to turn it off. She dragged herself out of bed and showered. She pulled on a light pink t-shirt and denim shorts before brushing her hair and pulling it into an expert french braid behind her head. She leaned forward to study the mirror as she carefully applied some black eyeliner around her eyes and some pink lipstick to her lips.

She sighed softly again, her cheeks flushing as she thought about the night before. She shook her head to try and rid herself of her thoughts. She went out to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. She rushed through her breakfast before grabbing her backpack and walking to campus for her classes.

Mary could barely focus, her mind still plagued by memories of Sully. She unconsciously squeezed her thighs together. It was going to be a long day, or it would seem like it. Her classes seemed to be hours long while the hours seemed to pass more like days. She practically ran home once her classes were over. She had made up her mind. She was going to find her way back to Monsters, Inc and find Sully. She was going to tell him how much she missed him over the years, and tell him how much she wanted to stay with him. She had never felt like she had a place in her own world, but maybe she could find her place in his.

She sat at her desk and opened her laptop, pulling up every theory and schematic of portals that she could find and printing them out. She went out to buy all the supplies she would need and got to work, building a frame around her closet door and working on the wiring. Her end product was a door that looked exactly like one on the Monsters, Inc side. She stared at the control panel she had put together. She held her breath as she pressed the buttons on the panel before tapping the big one.

Nothing. Mary growled and tapped the button again. Still nothing. It didn't make a sound, and the light above the door didn't light. She sighed, hugging her knees to her chest as tears of frustration flowed down her face. She'd have to rip everything apart and start over again. She'd have to work on it until she got it right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to cover my bases for the whole fanfiction (forgot in the first chapter). I do not own Monster's Inc or any of its characters. That being said, please enjoy and review. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sully woke up with a big stretch. He scratched his chest and blinked the bleariness away. He had that dream about Boo again. He missed her incredibly. He had never really quite felt the same after he took her back home. But as much as he had wanted her to stay, he knew she belonged in her own world. It didn't help him to miss her any less though. After they started making kids laugh instead of scream, Mike had put Boo's door back together and he had been able to peak on her one last time. But the structure wasn't stable and it had fallen apart again.

He of course appreciated what his best friend had done for him, but it made him ache to see that girl again. Of course now, she wouldn't be a child any longer. And since she would be all grown up, there would be no way to find her using their closet system. He sighed softly and gazed around the spacious apartment.

Sully and Mike still saw each other every day at work, but now Mike lived with Celia. He had recently proposed to her and they were excitedly planning all the details of their wedding. Sully had never met a monster lady he felt for the way that Mike felt for Celia. In some strange way, he felt he might not be attracted to monsters at all. He shook his head at the thought. He didn't mind staying single, but the thought made him feel strange. It's not like there was any other kind of creature around for him to be attracted to.

He started to wonder what Boo looked like now. He couldn't bring himself to imagine, since he could only see her as the little toddler she was when he met her. He sighed softly, trying to just push her out of his mind altogether. He wouldn't even recognize her if he saw her now, so there was no point in even thinking about trying to find a way to look for her. He sighed sadly and turned his focus to getting ready for work.

"Why the long face, Sully?" Mike asked him when he walked into Monsters, Inc.

"Just tired, had some trouble sleeping last night," Sully said, trying to shrug it off.

"Did you have another dream about Boo?" Mike asked skeptically.

"A dream about Boo?" Sully scoffed, waving his hand. "She was a cute kid but I don't think about her anymore. Anyway, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Oh, they're going great!" Mike said, successfully distracted from Sully. Sully smiled as the little green monster excitedly rattle on about the band, the flowers, and the selected catering. Sully nodded and gave affirming thumbs up when appropriate, but otherwise barely paid attention. He was thinking about Boo, just as Mike suspected. He wasn't going to admit it though. He didn't want to deal with another lecture from Mike. He also didn't want to think about how much he'd be teased if others found out. He had a good sense of humor and didn't mind being joked around with. He just didn't want to be the butt of everyone's jokes if they found out of his lament over Boo.

Sully headed to his office. He now owned the company and ran it, which meant he didn't actually take part in going through the doors. He just supervised every once in a while. He hated those doors. They made him miserable, only filling his head with images of the toddler he lost. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" he mumbled aloud. "Stop it, Sully. You're only going to drive yourself crazy." He shook his head in despair and sighed sadly. He turned his attention to a book in hopes of getting lost in it. It was an action/romance story and he quite enjoyed it. It was the perfect distraction for the time being. After a while, he went out on the floor to check and make sure things were going smoothly. He took his lunch break with Mike and Celia as he usually did, then did paperwork in his office until it was time to leave.

When Sully got home, he laid back on his bed and turned on the television. He put his hands behind his head and got comfortable. Relaxing his muscles, he soon began to doze off. He woke up, the sun streaming into his apartment. He turned off the TV that had been on all night. A Saturday meant no work. A day to relax. He didn't want to relax, though. He wanted to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't think of Boo.

He left his apartment to go to the supermarket down the street. He stocked up on fruit, vegetables, bread, and fresh meat. Once he was done, he took his items home and put everything away. He sighed softly, realizing he had only spent a couple of hours out and about. He shook his head and decided to sit back in front of the TV again. He ended up watching movies all day, then climbed into bed, his thoughts turning back to Boo once more.

Sully tried to shake his head to get her out, but that wasn't working anymore. He sighed softly in defeat. He laid on his back, remembering her tiny hands in his fur as she hugged him goodbye. He remembered how sad she looked as he watched her leave. He chuckled softly as he remembered her calling him 'Kitty' and calling Mike by his full name. His smile deteriorated, though, as he remembered just how attached he had gotten to her. Now he returned to wishing she had never had to leave.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop the feeling of heartbreak he felt over his little lost companion. She had been so wonderful. She had made him laugh in ways he had never laughed before. She made him feel like he wanted to keep her safe forever. If the door hadn't fallen apart, he would have been able to protect her always and watch her grow up. Sully felt as if he might cry, but he choked it back and away. He couldn't allow himself to be overtaken by his emotions. He couldn't allow himself to be weak. He needed to carry on for Boo. He needed to be a role model, even if she couldn't see him.

"Boo probably doesn't even think of you anymore," he told himself. "She's probably forgotten all about you." After all, fifteen whole years had passed since their last encounter. Most children forgot about monsters in the closet after a certain age. She was probably living her own life, working a job or going to university. She probably even had someone to be romantic with. Sully clenched his fist as he thought about the possibility of Boo getting hurt by someone she was in love with. He shook his head. She was an adult. She would need to make her own mistakes to learn. She was old enough not to need protection anymore. Sully rolled over on his side and closed his eyes determinedly. That was enough of those kinds of thoughts. He did everything to clear his mind as he began to fall asleep.

 _"I need you, Kitty," Boo whined, holding her arms up to Sully. He picked the little girl up in his arms._

 _"I'm here, Boo," he said softly. "I got you. I'm going to keep you safe." Suddenly she changed, and he was holding a young woman in his arms. Her face was shadowed, so he couldn't see it._

 _"But you weren't there for me," she said angrily. "You didn't have me, and you didn't protect me. You failed me!" She beat her fists against his chest and sobbed._

Sully bolted up in his bed in a cold sweat, guilt tensing every muscle in his core. He sat up and buried his face in his hands, sobbing quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I cannot even begin to explain to you how shitty last year was for me. That being said, I definitely apologize it has taken longer than a year for me to update this. Without further ado, here it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After working on it for a whole week, Mary had finally created a portal that worked. She had tried it early in the morning, when it was night over there. She had peered into the darkness of the warehouse before closing the door again. She just needed a really good disguise before she went over. She knew the monsters didn't fear humans anymore, but she figured a disguise was necessary since monsters and humans didn't regularly mingle. She smiled at the opportunity to be creative.

Mary once had a friend that taught her about makeup and special effects. It was easy to do a body paint job on herself, of course only where she could reach, but it would be easy to cover the unpainted parts of her with clothes. She made a beautiful green scaled pattern on her skin, doing up her eyes to look slightly narrower. With plastic tips and acrylic, she made herself some pointed nails which she painted a blue-green. She slipped on a short black dress that covered her entire back, but had an open diamond right on her cleavage. The dress went down to just about mid-thigh. She checked out her reflection and posed a few times.

She took a deep breath and booted up the door before walking through. She hid until Monsters, Inc opened and then acted as if she had just walked through the front door. She approached the front desk where a seemingly familiar one-eyed woman with snakes for hair was answering phones. She paused and smiled brightly.

"May I help you?" Celia asked in a bubbly voice.

"Yes, please," Mary said softly. "I was looking for the manager of this place. I would really like to get a job here."

"Hold one moment," Celia said as she picked up a phone and dialed some numbers. "Sully, a young woman is here and she would like a job... Of course... Okay..." She hung up. "Now, Dear, just go right down that hallway and it's the last door on your left."

"Thank you," Mary said with a soft smile and turned. She tried steeling herself, but she was practically vibrating as she walked down the hallway. She could barely breathe once she reached the office door. She had never been so anxious about anything in her life. Not even her first kiss. She took a breath and closed her eyes before turning the doorknob and walking in.

Sully turned to see a fairly gorgeous creature before his eyes. Her green skin complimented her dark brown hair and caramel brown eyes very well. He turned to face her fully as he took the sight of her in. He returned the smile she gave him as he gestured for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. She did so, looking him directly in the eyes. He stared in bewilderment as it seemed like she was breathing fairly heavily and trembling.

"Hello, Mr. Sullivan," she said before he could mention anything about it. "My name is Mary Gibbs, and I was hoping you would have a job opening available. I just moved to Monstropolis and I'll honestly tell you, I'm a little lost."

"Well, welcome to Monstropolis," Sully said, smiling. "I would be more than happy to help you out. In fact, I am definitely in need of a secretary. Would you be up to the task?"

"Would I?" Mary smiled brightly again. Sully felt like he was melting. He could get lost in that smile. "It sounds perfect. When do you need me to start?"

"Would you like to start tomorrow?" Sully offered. "Unless you need more time to settle in?"

"Settle in?" Mary pondered. "Oh... Oh, I'm afraid I haven't found a place to stay yet, so there is no settling to be done yet."

"Oh, I see," Sully said as he tapped his chin. "So where were you planning on staying for now?"

"I was thinking a hotel." Mary swallowed. She hadn't thought. She had no place to stay and no money to spend here. She should have thought it through better. She did her best to keep a straight face, though.

"I hope you don't think me forward since I'm your new boss and all, but I have room in my apartment if you'd like a place to stay until you can get up on your feet?" Sully smiled gently. Mary smiled too. Somehow, he was always as she remembered him. So generous and caring.

"Oh, Mr. Sullivan, I couldn't impose on you like that..." Mary gasped softly, secretly giddy over the idea of staying with him.

"Oh, please, you wouldn't be imposing at all," he said, waving his hand as if pushing the thought away. "And please, call me Sully."

"In that case, thank you, Sully," Mary said sweetly, reaching out to shake his hand. "Thank you for your kind offer to give me a job and a place to stay. I very gratefully accept." Sully smiled too as he accepted her handshake.

"Great, Mary," Sully said. "If you don't mind occupying yourself for a few hours, I'll show you my apartment during lunch." Mary nodded in agreement and thanked him again before walking out of the office. She went back through the portal to her apartment once no one was looking. She packed a suitcase full of clothes and her body paint before heading back. She was waiting in the lobby with her suitcase when Sully came looking for her. She waved.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "Have you had a good day so far?" She smiled as she followed him.

"Honestly, I think my day really improved after you walked in this building," Sully chuckled softly. Mary blushed lightly and giggled softly. She had never gotten to experience this flirty side of the monster before. She had been too young of course. But she found she was enjoying how corny he was, because it was still all so sweet.

"You flatter, Mr. Sullivan," she teased in a sultry tone, placing her arm around his as they walked and giggling. Sully seemed to blush as he cleared his throat out of nervousness. When she said his name like that, it had sounded so sexy. And now her body was clearly pressed up against his arm and he was getting a little excited.

 _No_ , he thought to himself. _Stop, she is just being nice. You are not the kind of guy to take advantage of someone. She is in a vulnerable situation. She is going to rely on you until she can take care of herself. Don't take her kindness the wrong way. Don't be one of those kinds of guys._ Sully smiled as he led her inside of his apartment and showed her around. She unpacked a few things to put in the bathroom, but kept her clothes in her suitcase. Mary smiled at Sully.


End file.
